


put my hands together, and ask for you back (just once)

by tinyredpies532



Series: orbitober 2020 (abandoned :'D) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 1:00, Gen, I'm doing it anyway lmao, does this count as an orbitober work, hyerim if you squint ig, hyewon also if you squint lol, i miss haseul, loonaverse elements? kinda, okay maybe not really hyewon/hyerim, orbitober 2020?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: Flames.Everywhere.That’s all she sees, feels and knows, at the moment. Flames, flames and more flames.
Relationships: Jo Haseul & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: orbitober 2020 (abandoned :'D) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080425
Kudos: 13





	put my hands together, and ask for you back (just once)

**Author's Note:**

> d-1 [prompt: burn]

_Flames. Everywhere. That’s all she sees, feels and knows, at the moment. Flames, flames and more flames._

_Olivia closes her eyes and breathes out a heavy sigh. It feels right._ Freeing _even, to do so. It takes a while before the smoke begins to seep in her lungs. She opens her eyes again, and the scene remains unchanging. Flames._

_She takes in the growing fire engulfing the satellite. The imperfections slowly smoothing and shrinking out into ash as the flames relentlessly spread out and devour its entirety. There’s something marvelous about the way it grew from a single spark that she herself had started. She feels empowered, sort of. If she wasn’t also about to meet her inevitable doom._

_Is it doom, really? If its purpose is to serve as a restart? The timeline will find a way to fix itself, eventually. She just has to get rid of the **anomaly** in this one, the very place she’s standing at being the anomaly in question. _

_She thinks for a small moment that maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Perhaps for a fraction of a second, a sliver of regret rears its way to the forefront of her feelings. A flash of a smile and the glint of an odd, purple eye making its way to her thoughts squashes that down quickly, however. Another image, the face of regret on soft, delicate features looking up at her as blonde locks fly around with the wind. Her fists clench._ **No,** _she thinks._ **This is right how it should be.**

_There’s no guarantee that this could fix anything, but it’s too late to go back now. She could only hope. She’d known how to do that, before, after all…_

_She stands and watches the moon burn. She stands for as long as she’s able. The heat is gradually getting into her skin. She thinks she deserves it, even. So she takes it as it is._ **This is fine.** __

_Her sight’s starting to dim. Her vision flickers for a moment and for a second she hears a whisper._ **That’s weird, I’m pretty sure I made sure I was alone this time-** __

_“-Hyejoo…”_

_Olivia wearily looks around_ **Who-?  
**

****

****

**“Hyejoo-yah.”**

Hyejoo wakes up with a start. She blinks slowly. Once… twice, eyes adjusting to the light of… _her dorm room?_

_What-?_

“Hey. Seemed like you weren’t having a good time up there in dreamland.” She hears a soft, gentle voice say. Feels a finger poke the side of her face too, actually. “The power cut down for a bit, and the AC decided to not work even after it came back. Don’t worry though, I already informed the staff about it…” If Hyejoo had paid a little more attention, she would’ve caught the whisper of _“I can’t believe this is the first thing I’ve had to come back to.”_

Hyejoo, still disoriented, just blinks owlishly at the person. It hasn’t fully registered who exactly was talking, but she feels like she’s missing something. Said person was now wiping at the sweat that she didn’t even realize had formed during her slumber. “You might want to change out of these, by the way.” Says the gentle voice, gesturing to her slightly soaked clothes. “Wouldn’t want you getting sick, baby wolf”. The older girl gives her a smile, seemingly bemused by the young girl’s state of confusion.

“Breakfast is ready, so come by when you’re done. I’ve missed you all, so I want to spend time with everyone. If you want, of course.” The girl stands up with a melodic chuckle, getting ready to head out the room.

Hyejoo finally comes to her senses, then. _No way._

“Unnie…”

The older girl turns back around (blonde hair grown a little past her shoulders swinging at the motion,) and spares her a final glance. Hyejoo could’ve sworn she’d seen a hint of red flash for a second, before she sees the familiar homey brown eyes of her leader looking back at her.

“Oli.”

Haseul leaves without another word, leaving her member gaping at nothing in particular. Hyejoo smiles at that, seeing the way the older girl seems to have changed. There’s something _different_ in the way she carries herself. Something _new_ , something feeling _lighter_. Hyejoo can’t understand why she feels a single tear roll down her face, but she brushes it off dismissively, rushing to join her group for the day. 

_Maybe it works to hope, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> hi high c; Happy Orbitober I can't believe I finally posted something lol. I haven't seen the prompts for writers, so I kinda took the inspiration from the fanartists prompts sjkskjskjs pls dont be mad c':


End file.
